Keep Your Enemies Closer and Your Friends At Arms Length
by baloou24
Summary: Felicity and Oliver are heart broken after Oliver revels what is actually going on in his mind. Season Two Episode Six Spoilers. Rating for language and possible lemons to come in the future.
1. Friends At Arms Length

Author's Notes: This has been floating around my head and I've been meaning to get this down on "paper" because my mind keeps running around with what I want for Olicity.

~*~Spoiler of Season Two Episode Six~*~

*I do not own the characters of Arrow*

This is my first fan-fiction, I do not have a beta, and all of the mistakes are my own.

Felicity walked into her apartment and looked to see if there was anything out of place. Her living room had everything in place. Her leather couch had a homemade blanket from her old MIT roommate's mother. There was also her Star Trek pillow cased pillow next to the blanket. Her bookcases still had her mini library of computer science and eclectic books; the other from ceiling to floor full of DVD's of her favorite TV shows and movies. Her coffee table was full of USB drives, random charging cords, the past six months of magazine subscriptions. Her 32-inch LCD flat screen on her entertainment center started collecting dust around it from the lack of use the past year since being a part of Team Arrow.

_Nothing out of place here_

However deep inside something was different. She walked towards her bedroom and turned on the light. It was starting to become a mess. There were clothes starting to pile up around her queen size bed. She walked over to the desk in front of her window and started booting up the computer.

Walking back to the back of her bedroom to her bathroom. The woman standing in the mirror in front of her was someone she did not recognize. Her hair was out of place, unlike earlier when her hair was brushed and clean. Also she has streams of make-up tears down her face. Now starting to have raccoon eyes also. Looking for her make-up remover pad, she carefully took the make-up off of her face. Washed it and put on her face moisturizer.

_Much better. At least I do not look like a homeless bum anymore. _

Walking out of her bathroom she walked carefully to her computer. She logged into the Foundry's security feeds to be sure to keep an eye there.

Sighing, seeing that Oliver and Diggle were not on the news feed. She stood up and started looking again for things out of place. Starting with her suitcase from their trip to Russia was still next to the door.

_I really need to get rid of those clothes. _

Then it hit her like a punch into her stomach. Tears started swelling in her eyes.

_"Because of the life I lead- I think that it is better to not- to be with someone I could really care about_. "

Before Felicity could control her thoughts and her emotions she yelled in her empty apartment, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She broke down and started crying uncontrollability on her floor.

After what seemed hours she pulled herself off the floor and pushed her back against the wall. She grabbed her phone and texted the last person she even wanted to think about.

"Hey Oliver, I am not feeling well and would like to stay home tomorrow so I do not get anyone else sick. Will you be ok without me tomorrow? I will send you an email with tomorrow's agenda."

_Light, friendly, casual. I hope that he does not notice a thing._

Her phone buzzed on the floor.

"Is everything ok? Do you need anything? I can be there in ten minutes. And of course you can have the day off tomorrow. I'm surprised you even asked."

_Oh yeah, after that lovely conversation today in the office. Oliver Queen doesn't miss a thing. _

"Don't need anything at the moment. Be safe out there tonight. Hopefully I'll be in the Foundry tomorrow night"

_Time to find sleep. _

Felicity walked into her kitchen, grabbed any cup she could find, the bottle of red wine on the counter. Walking back to her bedroom, pouring herself a glass.

_I really hope that I will find sleep tonight. _

_This hurts so much._

_Because unless she was reading way into what had happened._

_He does care about me, a lot. _

She drank as much as she could before lying down on her bed; still her work clothes, crying herself to sleep.

He looked through her window after reading that text message.

_She just needs some time alone, to process. I will just make sure that she makes it to sleep tonight before heading back to the Foundry._

Felicity gets up off the ground and disappears from Oliver's sight. He tried shifting around the roof of the next building seeing if he could catch what was going on inside. She saw Felicity once again with tears streaming down her face. Drinking a cup of what looked like alcohol of some type. Collapsed on her bed, hugging a pillow, crying even more into it.

_I cannot watch this any longer. I have to do and say something. _

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

_Felicity. Please be Felicity. _

Nope. His phone read John Diggle. "Hey Digg"

"Oliver? Where are you?"

"It's a long story. Are you down for a cold one?"

"What happened? Does it have something to do with Russia? I knew something was up between you and Felicity"

"I'll tell you everything. Just not over the phone, ok Digg"

"Ok I'll see you at the Foundry in twenty minutes."

_She's strong. This needs to happen so she can move on with her life._

With Oliver only needing twelve minutes to make it to the club from her apartment. He had seven minutes left before he had to leave.

And used every second watching her cry herself to sleep.


	2. An Honest Conversation

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I appreciate the comments, messages, followers and favorites. My mind has been in over drive this weekend so here is chapter two. Just warning you, it is finals time at my university and I am not guarantee that I will be posting like I have this weekend.

Enjoy and please comment! :)

* * *

Walking into the basement of the club was much harder then Oliver ever accepted. Felicity was beyond heart broken and he did not know what to do.

_Hopefully John will know what I should do._

_Honestly, everything that has happened after Russia, things are going to have to change._

The Foundry looked different. As Oliver walked down the stairs with a few beers from the bar, all he could do was stare at Felicity's computer desk.

_I have to follow through with this. She deserves better then this. I cannot afford to lose her…_

He slowly walked over to her desk. His moved his hand around the outline of the chair.

"She's going to kill you once she finds out that you touched her chair."

A smile crept up onto Oliver's face. _Yeah I'm very well aware of Felicity's ownership of the computer desk down here._

"Yea, well I would love to have that quarrel any day"

Diggle stopped a few feet away from Oliver. Pulling a chair with him and sat down. He was rung out. Still had his cuts from Russia on his face. But also relaxed.

"How's Lyla?" Oliver asked, already having an idea of the answer.

"She's wonderful. We are… um," He paused looking for the right words, "We are going to take things slow this time around."

A slight smile crept up on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that you are getting some down time Digg. You work too hard."

He laughed. "You should look in the mirror one of these days yourself Queen."

_Too late. Hints why I am doing what I am doing._

"Now the reason why we are here," as he popped open on of the beers Oliver brought down. "What has happened between you and Felicity?"

Oliver sighed deeply. Not sure where to start.

In a hushed voice Diggle said words that cut to Oliver's core, "Did you sleep with her?"

_Oh my god. Really Diggle?!_

"No! I would never do that to Felicity," Oliver rushed through his words. It was panicked, hurt, and guilt all at once.

_I would make sure it was more then a one-night stand when it comes to her. _

"Then what happened?" Then took another sip of his beer. Allowing Oliver all the time he needed to respond to that question.

_The truth? Or lie? It's Diggle and if I want to fix this I have to be honest. How do I be __that__ honest?_

Oliver took a huge breath in before saying the next words with as little emotion as possible, "I did not sleep with Felicity, however I did sleep with Isabel."

Diggle was outraged, "What?! Why did you do that?"

"At the moment it was the only thing that I could do to keep Isabel quiet in Russia. It was rash and a mistake. It meant nothing to me. However I hurt Felicity in the process. Honestly I need to keep our enemies closer, and that was the way I needed to keep close to not figure out. And Felicity saw Isabel leave my room."

John let out a chuckle, "You dug yourself one hell of a hole Queen."

_No shit Sherlock_

"John I have no idea how to fix this with her," Oliver said with so much pain in his voice.

"Have you guys said anything about it since you've gotten back?"

"That's the kicker, we have talked and I made it worse."

John raised his head to look Oliver in the eye, leaned forward; bracing himself for the train wreck Oliver was going to explain.

"I told her 'Because of the life I lead, I think that it is better to not, to be with someone I could really care about.' Her main response was that I deserved better. John she had tears in her eyes. Without knowing it we _belong_ to each other, and then I go and fuck it up by sleeping with Isabel."

John paused. Taking all in.

"Oliver, what do you want?"

_No Digg. Anything but that question. _

The emotions running across Oliver's face was as if Diggle was reading a book.

"Listen Oliver, if you care about her, just tell her already. Be with her. If you don't care about her then let her go. Stringing her along for this roller coaster will only hurt her more in the end."

Oliver placed his head in his hands. Frustration now coming over him, he ran his hands through his hair, stood up and said the words that he has kept inside, "Digg I really care about her. The last thing I want to do is lose her because the hood stuff hurts her or worse kills her."

He stood there. Shocked that he actually said that.

_Well if I want to try to even attempt to fix this, here goes all of the truth._

"To top it all off, when she finds out about my demons that happened on the island. I know for a fact she will not want to be with me. I sure as hell wouldn't"

Diggle looked at him, "First off, all of this you are doing is bull shit. How about you let her decide whether or not she wants you. Instead of making that decision for her?"

Another hit in his gut by a two by four.

"Because she deserves better," Oliver admitted, his voice was barely above a whisper.

Diggle looked Oliver straight in the eye, "How about you let her decide that instead of you."

Oliver stood up, walked over to one of the dummies in the training area and started pounding away.

_That is the last thing I want to do. And who knows how long Felicity is going to avoid me._

* * *

Felicity looked up from the Foundry security feed and stared at the window behind the computer.

_What do I do now?_

* * *

What did you think? Please comment :)


End file.
